Twisted Metal Reincarnated
by coldflare101
Summary: Calypso has decided to host a new round of Twisted Metal. However instead of the usual contestants, he has decided to invite guest from other parts of time and space.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted Metal or any other video game or characters unless I say otherwise.

__

Sweet Tooth POV

I've been informed that Calypso is hasting another round of Twisted Metal. I just received the invitation after escaping the asylum. I've heard rumors that this year that the man is breaking the barriers of time and space to find a new batch of victims er… contestants.

These new contestants don't know what they're getting into. They are just weaklings for me to slaughter. And even one of them wins, they are just going to get their wish twisted by that Calypso. Like I said, they don't know what they are getting into.

This slaughter will soon be mine.

Sweet Tooth

Driver: Needles Kane

Vehicle: Ice Cream Truck

Special: Sweet Tooth's truck transforms into a mech and shoots machine gun arms at opponents.

Bio: Repeat contestant in Twisted Metal, Needles Kane wishes to take over the contest and has briefly done so. He is insane and will do whatever it takes to win.

__

AN: So this my first chapter in my second attempt at writing fanfiction (my first one I deleted because I abandoned it.

Feel free to leave character suggestions in your reviews. If you do please give a description, Driver Name, Vehicle description, Bio, and Reason for entering Twisted Metal.

Please Read and Review


	2. Death Eagle

Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted Metal or any other video game or characters unless I say otherwise.

__

Death Eagle

Driver: Altair (Assassin's Creed)

Vehicle: White Yamaha Roadliner Motercycle

Special: Targets an enemy vehicle and throws his sword at the targeted vehicle's driver.

Description: Assassin dressed in a hooded white robe with leather straps to hold a sword and throwing daggers. Also wields a hidden blade on his arm.

Bio: An assassin for an assassin brotherhood until he was betrayed by the brotherhoods leader. Altair escaped and from then on fought against the forces that betrayed him.

The Twisted Metal contest causes destruction and death wherever it goes. That contest has only caused pain and destruction from its inception. That's what I have learned of Twisted Metal. Calypso recently invited me to participate in his slaughter. At first I refused. But immediately I had a thought, what if I won his contest but instead of taking the wish Calypso always offers to the winners, kill him to prevent any more lives from being destroyed by Twisted Metal. The several of the usual contestants are insane and can barely be considered innocents. In the end their deaths would be for a greater cause, the elimination of the Twisted Metal contest. With this realization in mind, I accepted Calypso's offer. Immediately after Calypso, I found an armed and futuristic (1) vehicle, apparently left for me by Calypso so I could compete.

Calypso, I will kill you and I will free the world from the grips of you deceitful contest.

__

AN: This is my second chapter. I wouldn't have posted this but I was struck by inspiration and decided to include Altair before it slipped my mind.

1-Altair is from the past as far as timelines are concerned. Any modern vehicle would seem vastly futuristic to someone from that time.

Please review and remember to give me suggestions for contestants.


	3. Bat Country, Mr Grim

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of this?

__

Bat Country

Driver: Vlad Dracula (Castlevania Series)

Vehicle: Modified Dark Grey Chrysler 300D

Special: Targets a vehicle and fires off a sphere of dark magic at the target.

Description: A pale man with dark hair dressed in a tuxedo and cape.

Bio: The lord of the night, Dracula wishes to swallow the world in darkness. He has entered Twisted Metal in order to become unstoppable in this goal.

Defeated, always defeated. Whether by that infernal Belmont clan, other warriors against my rule or even by a subordinate (1), I am always banished to the abyss immediately after being summoned to the world. However the tide may be turning. I have been invited to compete in some contest called Twisted Metal. The person that runs the contest, Calypso, personally visited me in my eternal banishment to the abyss and told me of his contest. After hearing that he gives one wish to the winner of Twisted Metal, I quickly accepted. Calypso soon left after promising to free me from my imprisonment. I then found an armed car parked nearby and a distortion in the fabric of time (2), assumedly a gift from Calypso in order for me to compete in his contest. After this contest, I shall fill the world with eternal darkness at last.

Mr. Grim

Driver: Death (Castlevania Series)

Vehicle: Pitch Black Hearse with bone colored detailing

Special: Targets a vehicle and summons floating sickles that fly at the target.

Description: A spectral skeletal being in a tattered black hooded cloak.

Bio: Dracula's long time "friend" and loyal minion, Death has become disillusioned by an eternity of failure and having been relegated as a mere thankless subordinate. Death now wishes to be free from Dracula's control (3) and move on with his own eternal life.

I am starting to think that serving Dracula will only bring me failure. Me, the angel of death, defeated time after time in service of my "master". Relegated to a mere minion after all my service to Dracula, I am tired of constantly being dragged down by Dracula's constant failure. I have recently been invited to participate in the Twisted Metal contest by Calypso. After all the times being defeated and humiliated by mortals, I will do anything to escape my bondage to Dracula, even if it means taking lives before their time, which is against supernatural law for a grim reaper. I will be free once more.

__

Dracula was betrayed by Hector before and at the end of Curse of Darkness.

I figure the contestants need a way to reach the modern world to compete in Twisted Metal.

Wouldn't anyone start to ask questions after being constantly beaten along with Dracula?

AN: Well this is my third and longest chapter yet. Expect me to group together multiple contestants a chapter to reduce the number of character intro chapters and reach the actual contest faster, as well as create longer chapters. Please remember to send me contestant ideas and also to read and review.


End file.
